


Darte algo

by mittiexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Es la primera vez que escribo a mis babies fornicando, M/M, Proud of myself
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para retoaleatorio.livejournal.com. Para el prompt: ''I know your weakness. It's kisses. You are doomed.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darte algo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> La situación no es coherente pero qué mas da.

-

— _Entráis y estáis un rato pero, por favor_ —la voz que se escucha a través del manos libres pone especial énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras—, _recordar haceros fotos con los chicos y si Eleanor sale, mucho mejor._

Louis bufa y aunque está pendiente de los semáforos y los pasos de cebra, tiene que decirse así mismo que se concentre en la carretera porque si sigue pensando en lo de esta noche con tanta intensidad al final acabará estampándose contra un árbol.

—Explícamelo otra vez, ¿qué clase de trastorno bipolar tienen tus jefes? —pregunta Louis mientras gira el volante del coche y se mete por una calle estrecha.

— _Nuestros jefes, querrás decir._

Sus ojos viran hacia Eleanor, que está en el asiento del copiloto totalmente absorta con su teléfono móvil.

—No quiero ir.

Louis lo repite otra vez. Lo ha dicho como veinte veces en todo lo que lleva de tarde pero decide dejarlo caer de nuevo por si surge algún efecto, aunque sabe que es bastante más probable que se le aparezca en la calzada la jodida niña de la curva que que sus publicistas den el brazo a torcer.

Sus palabras provocan que la persona que hay detrás del teléfono suspire profundamente y que Eleanor por fin aparte sus ojos del dichoso aparato.

—Venga, terminemos con esto que mañana tengo que levantarme pronto —dice la chica poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Es que no lo entiendo. Llevan años apartándome de Harry y cuando soy yo el que no quiere ir a su estúpida fiesta, me obligan —deja escapar una risotada arisca. Cualquiera que le viese en esos instantes pensaría que está loco.

—Bueno, por lo menos no está Nick —comenta Eleanor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, gracias, El. En serio, muchas gracias por tu ayuda —dice sonando todo lo sarcástico que puede y más.

—Oye, si tu novio te ha dejado no es mi problema, no lo pagues conmigo.

—No me ha de- — _Vaya hija de puta_ , piensa Louis. Qué ganas de que se acaben los contratos y de que pueda quitarse de enmedio a todos. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿para qué coño le sirve ahora que ya no está con Harry?—. Fue mutuo acuerdo.

La luz ámbar del semáforo que tiene enfrente le ciega un poco. Cuando ve que no hay ningún peatón cerca, vuelve a poner el coche en marcha mientras Eleanor termina la conversación con un: _‘’lo que tu digas’’_.

Louis niega con la cabeza sin poder quitarse las palabras de su novia (falsa) de la cabeza. Es cierto que fue de mutuo acuerdo pero Louis lo catalogaría más como de mutuos reproches: que si te he visto haciendo esto en Los Ángeles, que si no me llamas lo suficiente, “pásatelo bien en esa fiesta siendo el centro de la atención mientras yo me quedo aquí solo’’ o “no me lo paso bien, a ver si te enteras.”

En fin.

Y lo peor es que lleva semanas con la voz de Harry (rasgada de gritar y débil) diciéndole que entonces será mejor que lo dejen, taladrándole el cerebro como si fuese su sentencia de muerte. No ha llorado ni una vez desde que pasó pero casi no duerme, y si de normal ya es un poco borde ahora sólo tiene malas miradas para toda la gente que osa hablarle y ojos en blanco para el mundo en general. Un puto desastre.

— _Oye, ya tenemos suficientes rumores de separación aún habiendo firmado un contrato de otros tres años como para que la gente se pregunte porque está todo One Direction en la fiesta de Harry menos tú. Además, que se te vea allí junto con Eleanor siempre ayuda._

 _...siempre ayuda a que la gente piense que no eres gay,_ Louis termina la frase en su cabeza y un sentimiento de tristeza se apodera por completo de él.

—Creo que ya hemos llegado —informa Eleanor sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Louis entorna los ojos y se asoma todo lo que puede por la ventanilla cuando ve a unos cuantos guardias de seguridad al principio de la calle. Apaga el manos libres sin ni siquiera despedirse de Matty y se arregla el pelo con la mano que no está sujetando el volante. Cuando el coche llega a la altura de los seguratas, éstos parecen reconocerles.

—Somos Eleanor Calder y Louis Tomlinson —dice Eleanor innecesariamente.

—Adelante.

-

Cuando entra en la casa, no tarda ni un minuto en dejar a Eleanor a su suerte y ponerse a buscar a los chicos. Hay muchísima gente pero Louis no reconoce ni a la mitad y eso le sorprende y le molesta a partes iguales. Dios, a veces se pregunta cómo coño han durado tanto manteniendo una relación así.

Por fin distingue entre la multitud a Niall y a Zayn. Zayn está en el sofá con una bebida en la mano y Niall a su lado, sentado en el reposabrazos diciéndole algo al oído. No sabe exactamente porqué pero cuando ve a Liam unos metros más a la izquierda comiéndose un canapé, se alegra de no tener que interrumpir a los otros dos.

—Hola —Liam se da la vuelta y cuando le ve esboza una amplia sonrisa y le da un abrazo.

—Hey, nos acabamos de enterar de qué venías —dice aún con la boca llena— ¿Ha venido también Eleanor?

—Sí, sí —responde como si estuviese recitando algo que tiene ya muy aprendido—. Cambios de última hora —Liam asiente totalmente al tanto de lo que significan las palabras “cambios de última hora’’ —. Bueno, ¿y dónde está el cumpleañero?

En realidad lo pregunta para asegurarse de que no se topa con él por el momento, o de que, por lo menos, tiene unos minutos más para prepararse para el gran reencuentro después de un mes sin saber nada de él. Su estómago empieza a burbujear y además le duele la cabeza. Respira hondo.

—Uhmmm —Liam alarga el cuello y se gira, escrutando el salón—. Pues no lo sé, a lo mejor está arriba.

—Vale.

Liam se le queda mirando de forma extraña y Louis alza las cejas.

—¿Estás…? —empieza Liam.

—Sip. Me voy a coger algo de beber.

Y se aleja de Liam todo lo que puede dejándole allí con una expresión demasiado benevolente. Lo último que necesita ahora es que Liam haga de papá y se preocupe por él, por su corazón roto… no, mejor que no.

Así que cruza el salón, esquivando a todo tipo de gente (la mayoría de ellos arreglados como pinceles, con camisas abotonadas hasta arriba y zapatos de tacón. Él, en cambio, va con una camiseta normal y la chaqueta. Quizá no debería habérsela puesto en un principio. Se la quita y la deja en un perchero. Total, no es como si alguien se la fuese a robar) hasta que llega a la cocina y justo cuando va a atravesar la puerta se choca con alguien.

Toda la cerveza y otros líquidos que no puede distinguir derramados sobre su camiseta. Siente la bebida fría traspasar la tela y llegar hasta su abdomen. Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Louis?

Ni siquiera hace falta que suba la mirada para saber quién le está hablando. Pone los brazos en jarra y se ríe porque es imposible que alguien esté siendo más gafe que él esta noche. Cuando por fin observa a la persona con la que se ha chocado, ve a Harry; pelo hacia atrás, americana, camisa abierta y cómo no, con unos veinte vasos entre sus manos enormes.

—Encantado de verte —dice con ironía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Louis frunce el ceño y después deja escapar una sonrisa.

—Dios, Harry, eres todo un caballero —dice mientras coge una parte de su camisa con el pulgar y el índice y la sacude como si eso fuese hacer que se secase más rápido.

—No, quiero decir —Harry hace una pausa para dejar los vasos encima de una encimera que hay casi al lado de la puerta y después parpadea—, es que no esperaba que vinieses.

—No iba a venir. Y creía que te lo habrían dicho. Quieren que nos hagamos una fotos, nosotros con los chicos y Eleanor.

Louis observa como la expresión de Harry se rompe un poco al instante.

—Ah, ¿qué Eleanor también está aquí? Joder, qué bien —dice con cierta sorna—. No recuerdo haberla invitado...

—Oye, me has echado toda la puta bebida encima —dice Louis cambiando de tema.

—Oh, sí, lo siento. ¿Quieres cambiarte? Arriba deben haber camisetas.

—No, no pasa nada. Si me voy a ir enseguida. Nos hacemos las fotos y…

—No seas tonto, ¿te vas a hacer las fotos con la camiseta manchada? No, vamos.

—Me pondré la chaqueta enc-

Pero Harry le coge de la mano y le conduce escaleras arriba.

-

—Mmmm, creo que esto es ropa de mujer —murmura Harry mientras registra el primer cajón de la cómoda que hay en la habitación.

Es un sitio de tamaño mediano, con una cama enorme y una luz tenue que lo hace bastante confortable. Por la decoración parece bastante unisex pero Louis no está seguro de que un chico tuviese en su habitación unas zapatillas de estar por casa con un diseño de leopardo.

—¿De quién es la casa, por cierto? —pregunta Louis.

—Unos amigos —explica Harry escuetamente y Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Siempre igual.

—¿Ésta te sirve?

Harry le lanza una camiseta básica, blanca, sin ningún tipo de diseño o fornitura. Cada vez Louis está más seguro de que esa ropa es de una chica pero, para ser sinceros, sólo tiene ganas de hacerse las fotos e irse de allí en cuando antes.

—Sí, está bien.

Louis se la va a poner cuando recuerda que Harry está también en la habitación. Le mira, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza un poco confuso y Harry le responde alzando una ceja.

—¿Vas a hacer que me gire? —pregunta divertido. Sus ojos brillan a la luz de la lámpara (o a lo mejor es que ya lleva alguna que otra cerveza en el cuerpo, quién sabe) y son alucinantes—. Venga, como si no te hubiese visto desnudo un millón de veces.

Louis le va a contestar pero se calla cuando observa como Harry se acerca hacia él. Le quita la camiseta de las manos y la deja encima de la cama, que está justo detrás de Louis. Su colonia inunda el ambiente con rapidez mientras se mueve y Louis jura que eso es su puta perdición. Después Harry le mira con media sonrisa y mueve sus manos despacio hasta el borde de la camiseta mojada que todavía lleva puesta.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Louis.

Harry no contesta. Le vuelve a mirar y sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos ni un segundo, le quita la camiseta con cuidado.

Y un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.

¿Qué coño está pasando? Se suponía que lo habían dejado. Y ahí están, tonteando como siempre. Louis intenta no sonreír pero no puede evitarlo y cuando ve como los labios de Harry se curvan, riéndose, sabe que ya es imposible que lo consiga.

—No me has felicitado —comenta Harry. Sus pupilas están tan fijas en su cara que Louis cree que Harry está tratando de no mirar su torso desnudo de forma demasiado evidente y eso le hace gracia.

—Mmmm, ¿felices veinte? —Harry sonríe y pone sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ahora Louis está segurísimo de que Harry está intentando vencer la tentación de tocarle—. No te he comprado nada.

Pero es mentira. Tiene un regalo envuelto en su casa, encima de la cama, pero no se ha atrevido a traerlo.

—Entonces tendrás que darme algo —susurra Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior, y aunque sea una reacción inconsciente, a Louis le parece tan jodidamente pornográfica que no puede evitar imaginarse esos labios alrededor de su polla.

—No pienso darte nada —dice Louis muriéndose por darle algo.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Vale, entonces te lo daré yo.

Y Harry se encorva, todavía con las manos en su espalda y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Cuando Harry aparta sus labios de Louis, éste todavía tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Uhm

—Cállate.

Los labios de Harry se posan ahora en su barbilla, y después besan su pecho, y su hombro, y la piel de debajo de su ombligo, y por último se quedan demasiado tiempo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la curva que hay desde detrás de su oreja hasta su clavícula.

Louis tiene que agarrarse a Harry para no caerse justo en la cama. Sus rizos le hacen cosquillas y sus pantalones parecen como dos tallas más pequeños. Vale, a lo mejor la colonia le gusta pero no es su perdición. A lo mejor, _esto_ es su perdición. Los besos. Los besos de Harry.

—Joder, qué bien me conoces —susurra al mismo tiempo que introduce su mano en el cabello de su _ex_. El aire que deja escapar Harry cuando se ríe le calienta tanto que teme quemarse.

—Lo sé. Te echado mucho de menos, por cierto.

—Yo también, yo también.

Y no sabe qué es exactamente lo que intenta porque parece que sus vaqueros estén intentando follarse a los vaqueros de Harry pero lo cierto es que simplemente quiere estar más y más cerca de él.

Le coge la cara con las manos y le arrastra para besarle en la boca, por fin, y sus labios son tan esponjosos y suaves y saben tan tan tan bien que no entiende cómo ha podido estar un mes tan alejado de ellos. Harry mete su lengua y Louis la sigue, y después le muerde y se cae en la cama cuando Harry introduce su mano dentro su pantalón y no llega del todo a tocarle porque ni siquiera se ha molestado en desabrocharlo pero eso no impide que Louis se suba por las paredes.

—Tienes un-

—Sí, tengo uno en el bolsillo de atrás.

Louis registra el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Harry y saca un preservativo. Le baja el pantalón con rapidez (no hay tiempo para quitarle las botas) y se lo pone.

—Oye, ¿con quién coño pensabas utilizarlo? —pregunta Louis un poco mosqueado. Harry se ríe mientras se deshace de la americana.

—Contigo.

—Sí, venga, no me jodas.

—He visto tu coche al principio de la calle desde la ventana —dice lamiéndole el pecho y desabrochándole los vaqueros al mismo tiempo—. Y te he tirado la bebida adrede.

—¿Estás de coña o-

—Porque desde que te he visto —dice en un susurro. En cuanto Harry consigue quitarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos, le embiste y Louis tiene que volver a agarrarse a su pelo porque teme que aún estando encima de la cama, se caiga o se desmaye— sabía que hoy quería follarte. Porque es mi cumpleaños y me lo merezco.

—Eres un cabrón —le dice Louis en mitad de una sonrisa—. Pero sí, te lo mereces —Louis tiene que parar un momento porque le es imposible hablar y suspirar y quejarse porque le está haciendo un poco de daño y disfrutar porque no quiere que se acabe nunca, al mismo tiempo—. Soy el mejor regalo que podrían hacerte.

—Sí —dice Harry.

—Sí —repite Louis.

— _Sí_ —vuelve a decir Harry sólo que esta vez es un gemido que sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Louis pone sus manos en el culo de Harry y lo agarra con fuerza mientras los dos se mueven al mismo compás y el cabecero de la cama se choca una y otra vez contra la pared haciendo un ruido sordo. Harry vuelve a gemir y a Louis se le suben los colores porque lo ha visto de muchas formas mientras follan pero nunca lo había visto _así_ , tan decidido, tan cachondo, con tantas ganas de estar encima de él.

Louis enrolla sus piernas en su cadera y se arquea un poco para que a Harry le sea más fácil seguir follándoselo. Éste continúa con su cabeza escondida entre su cuello, con una mano arañando su muslo y la otra aferrada a la almohada de detrás. A veces le regala besos que parecen querer comérselo y lametones tan profundos que podrían llevarse la tinta de sus tatuajes. Cuando Harry aumenta (todavía más) la velocidad, la escena es tal desastre que Louis sólo cierra los ojos y se ríe y Harry se ríe con él.

Y entonces todo son _sís_ demasiado agudos para que nadie les esté escuchando y muchas palabrotas a nadie en concreto pero que ahogan las ganas de gritar por la euforia.

Cuando acaban y Harry se quita de encima, Louis se da cuenta de que probablemente los amigos de Harry no volverán a dejarle su casa nunca más.

—Sé tu debilidad —dice Harry mirándole con esos ojos que no dejan de brillar—. Son mis besos.

Louis suelta una carcajada y dios, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Sí, probablemente los besos de Harry son lo único que hace que las piernas le tiemblen y que no sepa qué decir.

—Yo también sé la tuya —se acerca un poco a Harry y éste frunce el ceño con una sonrisa en la boca—: que siempre quieres follarme una segunda vez.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
